Chapter 5: Running
Beyblade: Awake the Curse chapter 5 The next morning, in the living room, Titi and Fusion started eating their breakfasts super fast! “ FITHS” Fusion and Titi held their plates up high, “ NO MORE! You both eat too much!” said Gingka with an angry voice. Titi and Fusion placed their plates down and sat in front of the T.V. Watching the beyblade tournament. “ heh, I can beat them all in a sec flat” said Fusion with a proud voice. Titi chuckled as he opened a can of Dr Pepper. “GOOD MORNING! MY YOUNG WARRIORS!” the Loud voice came behind Titi. Titi jumped and spilled he's Dr Pepper “oh, sorry about that Titi” as the guy gave Titi another can of Dr Pepper, Titi grabbed the can of Dr Pepper and turned around, there he saw a young, kind face with Blond hair, “thank you~” said Titi with a timid voice, then he turned around to Fusion, but Fusion wasn't moving at all! Gingka came in “What happened to Fusion?” She questioned “ah, I kinda scared him, hehe” as the name laughed “ Please don't give me the hehe, Richard! You should know better that Fusion can't take loud noises from behind,” as Gingka was lecturing Richard, Titi crawled over to Fusion and shook him up. Moments later: “ Ahem! I'll introduce myself, since Titi is new My name is Richard, and I am your trainer, to win this stupid war that our ancestors couldn't win!”introduced Richard “okay~” sighed Titi with no interest. “ You want me to explain why your here?” Richard offered “ no, thanks~ Gingka already told me~” Titi said as he went back to the T.V. Richard was depressed on he's knees. Then he got up and asked Gingka “ where's the rest? Of the gang?” “ one of them went out to find any Spirit Warriors and Blade is doing he's usual thing” explained Gingka “ Thank you, and sorry Gingka, sorry for giving you the position as the leader. If Blade was more social he could lead the team to victory. Your the only mature one in the group, so I trust you.” apologizes Richard “Don't apologize, Richard now train these kids to victory!” said Gingka placed her hand on Richard's shoulder. Later that day: “Time to train little kids, now go all the way down to the buildings once you reach the bottom grab a bottle and run back up again using the stairs! If you don't complete this training in an hour, NO DINNER!” Richard commanded “oh and don't cheat there's security camera everywhere” Richard continued. Everybody was complaining “ forgot launch your beys as well, this will be speed, control and balance training” Richard added. “in 3” “2” “1” “LET IT RIP!” three powerful launches made by Gingka,Fusion and Titi and the race starts. Fusion takes the leads by jumping the steps while he's bey jumps on the walls to turn then jumps on the next platform with great speed. Then it's Gingka casually running and her gentle bey jumping the stairs with a gentle landing. And there was Titi sliding on the rail with he's bey in front, what balance, able to control it's balance on an uneven rail. Fusion reached the bottom, and grabbed the bottle runs up with all he's might than Gingka reaches the bottom and walks over to the bottle, and took a sip and started climbing the stairs. Right behind her was Titi, doesn't seem to be out of breath? He grabbed the bottle and started jumping the stairs with speed! He past Gingka! Near the end Fusion was too tired to run so he started walking slowly as soon as Titi passed him and Gingka right behind. Titi reached the top with Gingka and Fusion barely made it. “Nice work guys Gingka your balanced as usual, and Fusion you need to calm down at bit and don’t waste your energy, at the start and Titi...good work” and Richard walked off. “ so.. what are we having for dinner?” Fusion said with out of breath. “Pizza” Gingka said happily “YAY! PIZZA” Fusion and Titi jumped in the air with excitement. To Be Continued... Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Beyblade: Awake the Curse